Dragon Age : The Hybrid
by A Shadow In Chains
Summary: On the surface, the boy looks like a normal human being. But on the inside, he shares his soul with an archdemon. Read along as he journeys with the Grey Warden to stop the Blight and learns what it means to be 'human'. T for now, rating might go up. Oc x Morrigan eventually. Maybe never, I dunno. Postponed until RWBY story is done.


**Well, it's Shadow here, and this idea sprouted when Morrigan offered to do the ritual to have a child with a Warden for the archdemon to go into and kill no one. Before you ask, no. This isn't a son of Morrigan fic.**

_Dragon Age : The Hybrid_

The boy strolled casually through the woods, the wind breezing gently by, also, much to his annoyance, sending his brown-haired bangs into his line of sight. The boy swept the hair off his face, revealing his eyes. They were ice blue with a mysterious, some would call it magical, glow. It wasn't much longer until he got to his destination. He was going to the refugee camp in Lothering. Why? He had no idea. Something just felt right about going there, like it was planned for him since the beginning.

Although he wasn't going to get his hopes up that it was good. More often than not things seriously backfired on him. Just about two hours ago a group of darkspawn got the jump on him. Needless to say it didn't end prettily for both the darkspawn AND him. Because he was immediately chased by a pack of wolves forty seconds later. He was terrified of wolves, and saw mabari as just domesticated versions of them. He then saw it in the distance, just over the hills. Ostagar, everyone was so jumpy when he asked about it, and he couldn't figure out why.

Apparently, they were going through another Blight. The boy was disturbed by this, he honestly hoped he didn't have to battle any archdemon, demon or high-tier darkspawn anytime soon. You see, having the soul of an archdemon melded with his was enough of a burden, but whenever he killed a high-tier darkspawn, archdemon or demon, he absorbed the creatures main power and their experiences'. How he came to be? Well the story goes...

Nineteen years ago, he was conceived between a human Witch of the Wilds and a human Grey Warden. Though he was not conceived out of love, but out of necessity and greed. The Grey Warden chose to have a child with the Witch to spare his own neck, to avoid the fate all Grey Wardens must bear, instead, he chose to give a much worse fate to the unborn child. The boy had the soul of an archdemon in him. You see, the boy himself would have found it necessary and would have asked no questions. But his father just walked away right after the battle.

The boy sighed and looked to the highway. He saw the sight of three people being stopped. 'Great, highwaymen. This will be fun.' He thought sarcastically. He just didn't feel up to dealing with bandits'. But he felt it was his duty. With one great leap, the boy landed behind the bandits. When his feet made contact with the ground it created a small crater. Everyone looked the boys direction and they looked in his. The boy stood there. The sunlight illuminating him. The bandits and travelers could now get a good look at him. His brown spiky hair with a fringe that reached to about half-way over his eyes. He wore silver lightweight armor. Underneath that he wore a black hooded tunic, the hood coming out of the armor. On his arms he wore silver bracer's over black fingerless gloves. On his lower half he wore black trousers covered in silver armor and on his feet he wore silver knee-high greaves'. There was a large crimson-bladed claymore on his back.

The claymore had a crimson blade with black lightning generating around the blade. The cross-guard looked like a pair of black batwings.. The handle was wrapped in black bandages, with the hilt being some kind of human skull with ruby's for eyes.

Hanging loosely by a weapon strap beside the claymore was a crossbow. Not surprising to the onlookers, it was black. The design was fairly straightforward. Though it had a silver eagle head as the tip of the crossbow. There were tribal engravings in crimson along the sides, and the stock was made of silver. What was even more interesting was the boy had no quiver. A certain witch however had her suspicions confirmed by this. The bow was enchanted to reload itself with the boys magical energy. It can generate arrows and fire them as quickly as the boy could pull the trigger. 'But he's got to run out eventually.' The witch thought.

"Oi! Did you pay the toll!" One of the highwaymen yelled. "Toll?" The boy questioned. "Yeah! Everyone's got to pay it. Even these Grey Warden's!" "You're robbing the people that are keeping you from being eaten by darkspawn?" The boy asked in undiluted disbelief. 'What is wrong with these people?' He thought. "Everyone's gotta pay the toll!" A not-so-bright henchman added. "It's blatantly taking advantage of the weak and defenseless!" The boy countered. "Enough! If you won't pay the toll, we'll take it from your corpse!" Their leader said.

But half a second later a crossbow bolt that was made of ice got acquainted with his face. The boy turned just in time to block another's downward sword swing. He kneed the offender in the gut and smashed the side of the crossbow off the mans face. He then pointed it at the man and let another bolt loose. This one crackling with black lightning, the electricity surged through the mans brain and caused his head to explode. He drew his claymore and turned to the others. He charged forward and impaled him through the chest.

He let go of the sword and ducked one of the bandits sword swings. He then jumped onto said bandits shield and kicked off, he then elbow-dropped the bandit hard enough to crack his skull and knock him unconscious. He then ripped his sword out of the dead bandit and flung it horizontally at the last one.

He then turned and addressed the trio that the highwaymen were trying to steal from.

Their leader was a man with brown hair which was swept to the side, only a strand or two covered his forehead. He had an a slightly-toned build. 'Less could be said for me...' The boy thought.

The man to his right was a blond haired man. His fringe was spiked upwards and he had some stubble on his chin. He was more well-built than his leader, though judging by the armor, shield and sword he was once a Templar, but the boy could smell the very faint yet vulgar smell of darkspawn blood. A lot more than his leader. So that means that they are both Grey Wardens and the blond man was one for far longer than his leader. 'So why was the brown-haired man leading?' Thought the boy.

Their third companion really stood out. Especially to the boy. She had an aura unlike most mage's, first off she was an apostate. That was clear by the way she dressed and her power was far more than a circle mage. She had black hair, with the back tied in a rather messy fashion. The fringe swept across her face, with two bangs on either side of her face to frame her features. She had yellow eyes and the boy couldn't tell if what was around her eyes was makeup, dirt or black eyes. She wore some kind of red robes with a hood on the back with some kind of feathered arm-warmer on her right arm. The second thing was that the boy could tell she was a shape-changer. That was only something that could be taught by a Witch of The Wilds. The boy could change shape, but on a different scale and couldn't turn into animals.

Their forth companion was a golden furred Mabari war-hound.

"And you are?" He questioned the trio. "We could ask you the same thing." The Templar stated. "Very well, my name is Drake. What is yours'?" The boy responded. The Templar relaxed a little. Not much though, who would? Some guy just appeared from thin air and cracked the ground, then took out a group of highwaymen like it was next to nothing. "My name is Alistair." The Templar now identified as Alistair told him. "I am Aedan." The brown-haired man stated. "I am Morrigan, though I don't see how this helps you because we are leaving." The black-haired girl stated bluntly.

"And the Mabari?" The boy questioned. "He is Lightning." Aedan told him. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you all. But now I must say goodbye. I have business to attend to in Lothering." Drake said, stopping the conversation rather abruptly.

Drake had managed to reach Lothering rather quickly. What he saw was horrifying. People were starving or dying of disease left, right and center. The boy managed to reach the tavern without vomiting. 'Thank the Maker for that.' Drake thought. He opened the tavern door, not drawing attention because of all the people in the room. Right up until the point of... "Oi! You! Grey Warden!" ...That. "Do I look like a Grey Warden to you?" The boy asked, just as the trio and mutt from before walked in. The boy ducked a fist and it made contact with a large man. The man turned and glared at the offender.

Five seconds later the offender crashed into the bar, sparking a full on bar brawl.

**And I'm gonna cut it off right there. :D **

**So yeah, please review and tell me what you think, feedback is always apreciated.**


End file.
